So far, stainless steel has been used for a variety of products such as connectors, fuel cells, hard disk suspensions and inkjets in the form of substrates and the like. And to partially enhance the corrosion resistance of a stainless substrate or for its connection and conduction to outside, a desired pattern formed of an electrically conductive material such as copper, nickel, silver or gold has been formed on the stainless substrate (Patent Publications 1 and 2).